


Cherry's Adventures of Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Yuki, one of Lilo and Darla's best friends, is told by her parents that she has to help a girl named Wendy Wu face of an ancient spirit of their people and Wendy is the next warrior in line to be trained along with Yuki up against the spirit, but at the same time, she has to struggle with the life of a high school student.





	Cherry's Adventures of Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior

Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, Stitch, and Elena were in Yuki's house for a change. Yuki's parents were a little surprised because usually the girls normally would be at Myrtle's house, but they were thankful for their daughter's company. There was a time that was going to come that they would have to tell their daughter about sooner or later however.

"This is matcha," Yuki told the others as she held a cup. "It's also known as powdered green tea."

"Cool." The girls smiled.

Yuki then taught them how to sip the tea. The others then copied her while Stitch was sloppy at his turn of course.

"Japanese culture sure seems exciting." Lilo smiled.

"Yeah, it sure does." Teresa smiled back.

Yuki's parents came in.

"Konichiwa, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida." the others greeted Yuki's parents with bows.

Yuki giggled as she bowed with them.

"Yuki, we need to talk with you, it's very important." Mr. Ishida sounded very firm and urgent.

"Yes, sir." Yuki said.

"Good girl." Mrs. Ishida agreed.

Yuki was a little nervous since her parents were firm and serious more than usual today and the others were worried, fearing maybe Yuki was in trouble for something. Yin and Yang were there as well and were overhearing what was going on. Yuki went to speak with her parents alone in their bedroom.

"Yuki, you may be young, but it's time." Mr. Ishida said.

"Time for what?" Yuki replied.

"It's time to find the new yin warrior who is in California: Whitney Wu." Mrs. Ishida informed.

"When should I find her?" Yuki asked.

"As soon as possible, I'm going to come with you." Mr. Ishida replied.

"Can my friends come too?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"Oh, honey cake, I don't know if you should endanger your friends' lives as you and Whitney must go against Yan-Lo." Mrs. Ishida frowned sadly.

"Who?" Yuki asked,

"Yan-Lo is a very brutal dragon that I once faced in my youth long before I met your mother." Mr. Ishida informed.

"Then we better bring Atticus along; he knows some moves and is as strong as a god." Yuki said.

"They will already know, I'm sure that warlock is speaking with them right now as we are speaking to you." Mrs. Ishida said.

"Yes, it's very important you know this too, Yuki, as you are destined to also fight." Mr. Ishida warned sharply.

"So can I please, please, please bring my friends?" Yuki begged. "I promise nothing bad will happen to them. We also haven't seen Darla ever since we defeated Stitch's evil twin Leroy."

"Of course you can." Her parents said.

"Yes!" Yuki cheered.

Yuki's parents then smiled as she hugged them and rushed off to tell her friends they would be going to California.

"Shen, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Mrs. Ishida asked her husband worriedly. "You are still as youthful as you once were, but it might be dangerous."

"I'm sure, dear." Mr. Ishida told his wife.

Mrs. Ishida hugged her husband with tears in her eyes as he hugged her back. Yuki then told the others that they were going to California to meet someone named Whitney Wu.

"She sounds Japanese." Darla said.

"She might be like me," Yuki said. "My parents were born in Japan after all, but I've lived here all my life."

"Well, we'll just have to see." Lilo replied.

"Yeah." Yuki, Teresa, and Elena agreed, though not as obnoxious as they would be with Myrtle.

"That sounded less obnoxious than the last time we did that." Yuki smiled.

Teresa and Elena giggled together and Lilo smiled as she was so glad to have them as her friends now.

Darla was on the phone with Lilo later on in the day as Atticus was being told about the one called the evil Yan Lo who has been awoken and a warrior from Asia would be coming to find a girl that the four little girls were just told about from Yuki's father.

"Wait, really?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, really..." Drell confirmed. "Have you heard of him?"

"I don't think so..." Atticus shrugged.

"As a visitor to the Dragon Ball Z world, I thought you'd know something, but he's very dangerous," Drell replied. "In Fair Springs, California, the one to defeat him will be there."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"So, can I trust you since you've been training to become a Sayian?" Drell asked as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

"Great." Drell nodded.

Cherry came over, she then saw Drell and soon turned the other way and walked off.

"Cherry, get back here." Drell said.

Cherry came back inside and looked anxious around Drell. "Yes, sir." she then said.

"You are going with him." Drell said.

"Um...?" Cherry asked.

"You're both going to California." Drell said.

"All right, vacation!" Cherry cheered.

"Sure... Vacation..." Drell said.

Atticus smiled nervously and he avoided eye contact with Cherry.

"It is a vacation, right?" Cherry asked him.

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Atticus replied.

"Atticus?" Cherry asked.

Atticus grinned nervously. Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Just go." Drell said.

"Come on, Cherry, let's go to California!" Atticus replied.

"I have to come with you," Darla said after she got off the phone. "Yuki's dad is taking Lilo and the others there."

"Alright, you can come." Atticus said.

"Yay!" Darla beamed.

Meanwhile in a high school classroom, an Asian-American girl seemed to be sketching in her notebook during class as the teacher was giving a lecture.

"Wendy?" The teacher called out. "Wendy Wu!"

"What?" The girl soon woke up.

"Thank you for returning to Earth, Miss Wu," The teacher told her which made some students snicker. "Can you identify this mountain range in Northern China?"

"Is it-" Wendy was about to guess until the bell rang which made her stand up in relief. "Tell you tomorrow, Mr. Medina. Bye."

That was a relief for Wendy and where lunch time was around.

"Wendy, could this class be any more boring?" A girl asked Wendy.

"I know," Wendy laughed. "I feel like drawing eyes on my eyelids so I can take a nap."

Jessica, Atticus's older sister, seemed to be doing a volunteering at Wendy's school. "Ah, high school..." she sighed. "It seems dull now, guys, but soon enough, it'll be the quickest four years of your life."

"If you say so." Wendy shrugged.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she gave the girls their lunch. Wendy soon joined her friend who was breaking down into tears as they got to their table.

"What's wrong, girls?" Jessica asked as she joined them.

"We were so perfect for each other," The crying girl sniffled. "Why? Why?"

"Lisa, get it together," Wendy told her friend. "You're getting tears all over my top."

"I'm sorry, thank you for letting me borrow it," the girl cried before wiping her nose with the sleeve. "My boyfriend just dumped me."

"And before homecoming?!" Jessica asked. "Uh, that is so not right!"

"I know, right?!" Lisa cried.

"Oh, there, there, sweetie..." Jessica soothed, she then took out her wallet and took a dollar out and decided to give a soda from the vending machine to soothe the girl. A root beer always made her feel better after a bad break-up from a boy before she met Christopher, and where it seemed to work. "Here, sweetie, have this, this always cheers me up." she told Lisa.

"Thank you." Lisa sniffled before she took the drink to settle down.

'I'd so give that guy a piece of my mind.' Jessica thought to herself.

"You know what's the fastest way to get over a guy?" Lisa asked her friends as she sniffled.

"Shopping?" Jessica guessed.

"Get a new guy." Wendy and Lisa then said.

"Forget it, my life stinks," Lisa sighed. "Why can't I have your perfect life, Wen? You're the most popular girl in school, everyone's gonna vote for you for Homecoming Queen, and your boyfriend's perfect."

'I have a bad feeling about him.' Jessica thought to herself.

"No, he's not." Wendy told Lisa about her 'perfect boyfriend'.

"I got us salads, Wen." A boy smiled as he came to sit next to the Asian girl.

'He sure likes to show up at the right time.' Jessica thought to herself.

The boy soon flexed his arms to show how strong he was.

Jessica rolled her sepia eyes. "If only my brother could show up this guy." She whispered to herself.

Little did she knew, Atticus and the others were on their way.

Jessica was soon cleaning up some tables as part of her volunteer job at the high school as she felt the nostalgia of being a high school student herself. She loved college, but she missed coming home to her parents after school. "Ah, high school..." she then sighed.

"Jessica, do you mind handing out these cookies?" A woman came over to the high school graduate with a basket.

"Not at all," Jessica smiled as she accepted the basket. "They smell so lovely."

"Thanks." The woman smiled.

Jessica smiled back as she then went to pass out the baked goods to the high school students. "Wait a minute, why would that woman want me to-Oh, no, please don't let her be the mother or sister of Wendy's rival." Jessica whispered to herself.

The woman seemed to smirk as Jessica tossed out the cookies which made Wendy glare as that seemed to be very true, and the girl also happened to be named Jessica, but Dawson. Unfortunately for Jessica Dawson everyone was rejecting her cookies because Jessica was telling the student lies telling them that the cookies would make them have diarrhea. Jessica hid a smirk as she walked off with the cookies which made the students not want them anymore because of believing the lie. Wendy saw what Jessica did and was grateful for that. Jessica smiled and waved to Wendy who did the same thing back to her. Wendy's brother soon accepted one of the cookies, not hearing about the lie.

"Here you go." Jessica smiled before glaring to the mean girl who shared the same name as she did since Wendy didn't seem to like this girl, and where Jessica Dawson glared back at her.

"She's worse than Mandy McDonald." Jessica muttered to herself from her own high school memories.

Wendy's brother was then about to take one of Jessica Dawson's cookies.

"Peter, put that down!" Wendy called out before throwing her lipstick like it was a ninja throwing star and the cookie sliced in his hand.

"Whoa." Jessica said.

"Voting for me?" Jessica Dawson asked the other students. "Good. Have a cookie."

"Uh... My brother... On a diet..." Wendy smiled nervously to her friends. "Football jock... You know."

"I went to school with Sam, Alex, and Clover, and I can't say I've seen anything like that." Jessica commented.

"Just reflexes." Wendy smiled nervously.

"I suppose so..." Jessica shrugged.

Wendy then came up to her rival. "Jessica, you're running for Homecoming Queen?" she then asked with a seemingly nice smile. "Oh, my gosh, it's so awesome."

"Well, I probably don't stand a chance against you." Jessica Dawson smirked.

Jessica could already tell that this might get ugly.

"I'm the one who should just drop out." Wendy told her rival.

"Okay!" Jessica Dawson giggled, trying to sound friendly, but that was just plain mean to say. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah, good luck!" Wendy smiled to her.

"Thanks!" Jessica Dawson smiled back before leaving.

Wendy kept her smile before glaring at her rival.

"Your cookies are better." Peter told the good Jessica.

"Thanks." The brown-haired girl smiled.

"Hey, Austin~" Jessica Dawson came to another boy.

"Hey, Little Sis, you might wanna check on your loyalty over there." Peter warned.

Wendy soon did so and saw what he meant.

"Want one of my cookies?" Jessica Dawson smirked to the blonde boy.

"Yeah, sure." The boy said as he took one of her cookies.

"Austin, spit that out!" Wendy called out.

Jessica could tell Austin didn't seem like the right guy for Wendy. Peter chuckled to his sister's misfortune. Jessica muttered as she didn't find that funny and sighed to this while she continued to do her volunteer work in the school cafeteria until it would be time for the students to go home which would be at 3:00.

Jessica put the cookie basket down and then came to have her own lunch which was something she made herself, a little like Japanese culture which was a boxed lunch with fancy tuna and sushi portions that she wanted to try out. "Ooh, that's a little spicy, but it's so good..." she then smiled at the food she tried out. She soon saw Jessica Dawson about to come up to her. She soon sighed and looked up to the blonde girl. "Hello, Jessica..." she then said, though it felt strange to say that name since it was her own as well, though her name was Fudo and not Dawson. "What's up?"

"I heard people tell me all about my cookies." Jessica Dawson glared.

"Oh, what ever do you mean?" Jessica asked the mean girl of the school innocently.

"They told me that my cookies would make them have diarrhea." Jessica Dawson glared.

"Why do you think I did that?" Jessica asked.

"Why did you lie about me?" Jessica Dawson glared. "You don't even know me! Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Why don't you just drop out of homecoming queen and let Wendy be homecoming queen?" Jessica asked her. "Why do you even want to be homecoming queen?"

"Because it's best if I become Homecoming Queen, everyone knows I'm better suited for it, and I'll have a big role in the school if I win the title." Jessica Dawson huffed.

"The only big thing I see you doing is inflating that ego of yours." Jessica glared.

"Just stay out of my way." Jessica Dawson glared back.

Jessica stuck her tongue out when the blonde girl walked off like a snob. She felt even worse that this girl also happened to have the same name as her.


End file.
